iDon't Delete My History
by marcmartinez24a
Summary: Here's another seddie story for you all ! Please Review


**"Uh huh." Sam looked back at the TV and smirked. "Doesn't it make you feel sort of dirty?"**  
**My head jerked back around to where she was—way too close to me. "What do you mean?"**  
**She gave me a smirk. "Oh, come on. What's the highest rating this TV's ever seen? PG?"**

**"Freddd-iiie!" Sam's voice rang throughout the empty hallway as she pounded on the door to his apartment. **

**Inside, Freddie slid off his headphones and sighed, closing his laptop almost all the way – he wanted his video to keep downloading.**

**"Yes, Sam?" He said, opening the door enough to see her but not enough to let her in. When she tried to push her way in, he pressed against the door and it stayed – she wasn't getting in unless he wanted her in.**

**"Carly is studying for the SATs, so Spencer sent me away until American Sings starts." Sam said, as if that explained it all. When Freddie simply looked at her with the same blank face, she elaborated. "Freddie, may I please come in and hang out until the show starts?" She continued sarcastically. **

**"I guess..." Freddie sighed, finally opening the door all the way. **

**"Oh, man, let me show you this awesome video I found today!" Sam said, rushing past him and grabbing his laptop before Freddie could even think to stop her. **

**"W-wait," He whimpered as she picked it up and put the screen upright. **

**"What the hell is this, Benson?" She gasped, then looked back at him, leaning against the chair-back in defeat. **

**"It's...not what you think?" He replied, knowing it was a lame attempt to cover it up. **

**"Sure, it's homework for sex ed, am I right?" Sam asked, scrolling up and down to get a better look at the website. " , really?" **

**"Gibby made me do it?" He tried again. **

**"If this is something you and Gibby are into together, we've got to have a conversation," Sam said through her giggles. **

**"Not like that!" Freddie started. "He just told me about the website during gym, okay?" Freddie flopped onto his couch as Sam browsed the movie titles. **

**"Busty blondes butt fucked, Substitute teacher gets taught a lesson, Missy the school girl – classy, Fredweird." **

**"It's amateur porn, okay?" He shot back before realizing what, exactly, he was defending.**

**"So what up with the sudden need to see shitty porns? You should have just gone to the place down on seventh and paid in cash for a legitimate one."**

**"The fact that you know the closest store that sells porn is a problem for me." Freddie replied. "My mom likes to monitor what I spend my money on." He admitted as Sam stared him down. **

**"That is sad." She shook her head. "So, which one do you want to watch?" She asked, getting up and sitting on the couch with Freddie.**

**"Wh-what?" **

**"Which. One?" She asked slowly. "Pick one or I'm going to and I doubt you'll like it."**

**"Uh, Sam, this isn't really a group activity." Freddie explained nervously. **

**"You've never seen porn before, have you?" Sam asked, catching on to why he was acting to strange. **

**"I've seen – no, no I haven't." Freddie was tired of struggling to make up stories to satisfy Sam and keep her off his back. She was never going to let him live this down, why bother trying to make it slightly less humiliating? **

**"This. Is. Priceless." Sam replied. "Let me pick, okay? I can't let your first porn be terrible – or at least not as terrible as my first porn."**

**"When did you watch porn?!" Freddie gasped as Sam clicked through the pages. **

**"Pfft, my mom tried to put the parent protection on our TV but her password is always just password. I got curious one night, okay?" **

**"Gross."**

**"Please, its not like I rubbed one out to it, I just wanted to see one."**

**Freddie just shudder and leaned back against the couch, cringing. **

**"Got one!" Sam announced triumphantly. **

**"What's it called?" Freddie asked listlessly. **

**"Beach babe blow-jobs." Sam answered. "Now c'mere, Freddork." She poked his side until he sat up and looked at the screen of the laptop she placed in front of him. **

**"Shelley! Let's get changed!" A very plastic looking woman begins, dragging a slightly smaller blond into a 'girls' changing room near a disgusting plot of beach. "Oh, there's no curtains in here, Amber!"**

**"Don't worry, I won't look...much," Shelley replies, and the girls laugh loudly. **

**"Excuse me, ladies," A young, handsome man wearing a man thong comes into the frame wearing a red thong with lifeguard on the ass.**

**"What the hell?" Sam laughs. She looks at Freddie and he grins weakly. **

**"Yes, sir?" Shelley and Amber open the door to the changing room wearing two little bitty towels. **

**"The beach isn't open today, there's a major storm coming in." He informs the girls, who instantly look constipated, but Freddie realizes that is supposed to look like sadness.**

**"Oh, no!" Amber cries, dropping her towel. "What are we going to do today, then, Shelley?" **

**"Pfft, fakest boobs ever." Sam says. **

**"Really?" Freddie asks without thinking. **

**"Duh, Benson – just look at them! First, they're perfectly round. Her nipples are tiny and pert, and they're impervious to gravity."**

**"Impervious?" Freddie laughed.**

**"Shut up and watch the sluts, okay?" **

**Shelley was also naked at this point, and the lifeguard – Chip? - had been backed into the women's changing area. **

**"Oh, what do we have here?" Shelley asked, cupping Chip's obvious erection.**

**"Oh, banana hammocks, you're so silly." Sam laughed as Amber began pulling down his swimsuit to release an impossibly long cock. **

**"That is not real." **

**"Feeling a little...inadequate?" Sam asks.**

**"Shut up." **

**Shelley and Chip start kissing while Amber takes Chip's cock into her mouth expertly, swirling around the tip and then taking it all in, bobbing her head back and forth.**

**"That looks – painful." Freddie remarks.**

**"Not if you don't have a gag reflex." Sam replies matter-of-factly. **

**"Have you...ever?" Freddie asks, suddenly bold.**

**"Gone down on a guy? Nah, but I know girls who have and they say its not as bad as everyone makes it out to be."**

**"Oh," Freddie says as Amber and Shelley switch places.**

**"I've never had sex, either." Sam volunteers, looking at Freddie. Freddie feels a twitch in his pants and he can't believe he's feeling this way with Sam in the room, of all people.**

**"I didn't say -"**

**"I was just telling you, whatever, no big deal." Sam finishes, quickly. She avoids his gaze and her eye catches the tiny tent in his story. "Freddie, do you have a boner?" She crows gleefully.**

**"Shut the fuck up, Sam!" Freddie says, jumping up and pulling a pillow to his crotch. "Maybe you should go, okay?" He says, shutting his computer on Amber, Shelley, and Chip forcefully. **

**Sam looks shocked and slowly gets up from the couch. "Whoa, Freddie, chill. It's not like I'm going to tell, okay?"**

**"Sure, right!" Freddie says sarcastically.**

**"No, for real, this was just for fun or whatever." Sam says, moving to touch his shoulder. "It'd be totally jank if I told anyone about this." **

**"Yeah, well...thanks," Freddie finally said, his defense and his pillow dropping. **

**"So you've never – you know – either?" Sam asked.**

**"Have you met my mother? How would I have ever gotten away with it?" **

**"She's not here now," Sam suggested, moving to stand in front of Freddie. **

**"Wh-what?" Freddie asked. Sam grins and tugs him closer to her, then kisses him. He is momentarily shocked, but then kisses her back. **

**"I, uh, I want to...have sex," Sam stated when they both came up for air. "And I don't want it to be with some blockhead jock or doped up dropout or someone like that." Freddie nodded a bit, he was listening. "And I can tell you might be in the mood, too," Sam finished, gently reaching to trace the outside of the bulge in his pants that had grown slightly. **

**"Uh..." Freddie started. "That movie was, uh, really hot." He replied, leaning into Sam's touch as she slowly stroked a finger up his hardening cock. Even through the fabric she could feel the heat coming from him. **

**"I won't tell anyone if we do." Sam reassures him. "I just...want to, and I know you'll be careful, and..."**

**"Okay." Freddie cuts her off. **

**"Okay?!" Sam is momentarily taken aback, then grins a little. "I guess you don't have condoms, do you?" She asks, stopping her hand movements. **

**"No, I do." Sam cuts her eyes up at him. "Spencer gave them to me when we started high school," He explains. "Never thought I'd actually use them..."**

**"Oh," Sam nods. "So, are they in your room?"**

**"Yeah, we should go in there."**

**Freddie tentatively reaches for Sam's hand and she lets him take it and lead her back to his bedroom. "My mom won't be home for another few hours." He assures her.**

**"Hours, Freddie? This is your first time and you're no porn star." Sam snorts.**

**"I just meant that we didn't have to rush anything!" He replies defensively as he nudges open his door all the way. He steps in and drops Sam's hand, she follows behind him. **

**"Nice," She comments, taking in the well put together but surprisingly not too nerdy bedroom. She takes a few steps to the bed. "Can I sit?" She asks, suddenly demure. **

**"Yeah, I can, uh, remake it before my mom gets home." He says, sitting down on the edge. She sits next to him and they look at each other. **

**"So." Freddie starts.**

**"So," Sam grins. "I think we should, you know, lay down."**

**"Right." Freddie leans down and pulls off his shoes, then Sam follows suit. Sam grins at Freddie and wiggles her toes in their individual pockets – striped toe socks. **

**"I'm going to take these off, too." She says, reaching down. Freddie leans forward and stops her. He grins up at her and pulls at each toe, then pulls her right sock off. He does the same with her left sock, and then they're sitting, facing each other. **

**"So, laying down?" Freddie gestures to the bed. Sam laughs a little then leans back and sprawls out. "Any room for me?" Freddie asks, laying heavily on top of one of her outstretched arms. **

**"No way."**

**"Uh, its my bed." Freddie shoved at her, barely moving her body at all. **

**"Don't care!"**

**"Fine!" Freddie said, bold again as he straddled her waist. "I guess there's room for me right here." He said, pressing into her. **

**"Yesss, I'd say so." Sam hissed in reply. Freddie grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Sam responded immediately and eagerly, pressing her lips to his – hard. **

**Freddie put one of his hands on his bed, just above her head, to balance himself, and used the other to angle her chin. He let his tongue touch her lips, quickly. She grinned against his lips and traced the lines of his lips with her own tongue. Soon his lips were a bit open and their tongues touched, causing Freddie's erection to jump in his pants. Sam chuckled and pulled away. **

**"What?" He asked, looking a bit frightened. **

**"I'm impressed," She said, reaching down to touch him. "Thought you might actually b a-sexual or something."**

**"I'm not a robot, Sam, I find girls attractive."**

**"Like me?" Sam asked coyly, reaching her hands under the hem of his shirt. **

**"Like you," Freddie replied, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of her small hands on his body. They were warm and surprisingly soft. She tugged on his shirt and he looked at her - "Can I take this off?" she asked.**

**"Y-yes," Freddie replied sitting up to allow her to sit up a bit. She grabbed the hem, pulled it up and over his stretched arms. He followed by pushing her hoodie off her shoulders and putting it on the floor. **

**"You look – nice?" Sam said, looking at Freddie's upper body as she laid back down. **

**"Uh, thanks?" Freddie flopped down next to Sam on the bed. **

**"I'm just – surprised. It's not like you're one of those giant muscle-heads on the football team."**

**"I will have you know that I beat almost every kid in my gym class at chin ups AND the rope climb." Freddie replied, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on the sliver of Sam's stomach that was exposed. She hissed in response to his movements. **

**"I didn't know you were ticklish."**

**"I'm not, it just feels weird...and good."**

**"Yeah?" Freddie begins to draw bigger and bigger patterns on her stomach. Sam makes noises in the back of her throat when he pushes her shirt up further and further with each swirl of his hand until her shirt was just under her breasts and she was wiggling and panting under his hands. **

**"It's okay," She says. Freddie looks at her questioningly, and she sits up and laughs a bit. "I can take it off." She slips off her teeshirt and the long sleeve shirt under it in one swift movement. **

**"Wow," Freddie breathes. "Not what I was expecting."**

**"Thanks?" Now it's Sam turn to be a little offended. **

**"You wear a million layers, Sam, how was I supposed to know what you were hiding under them?"**

**"You can touch them," Sam says, all better now. "If you want."**

**Freddie slowly follows the line of the strap down to the top of the cup, barely brushing the skin of Sam's breasts. She takes a sharp breath and he freezes.**

**"Don't stop." She commands. "That feels really good." Freddie nods and returns to fingering the outline with perfect concentration. Sam moans a bit when Freddie dips his finger into the cup and brushes against her taunt nipple. He realized it wasn't a bad noise, she liked what he was doing. He shifted a bit so he could use his other hand, reaches it into the other cup and brushes it against her again, making her arch her back a bit. He continues for a few minutes before she stops him with "Wait." **

**Freddie quickly removes his hands and she sits up. "I'm going to take it off," Sam said, reaching around to unhook it. Freddie reached forward and slid the straps down her arms and then put it on the floor with her other clothing. Sam used her arms to cover most of herself, but Freddie grabbed her hands. "I want to see."**

**Sam sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "They're perfect." Freddie declared, leaning over and slowly rubbing the outside, working his way inward, towards her nipple. **

**"Use your mouth." Sam demanded, catching Freddie by surprise.**

**"What?" He looked up at her. **

**"Lick them."**

**"Oh..kay," Freddie agreed, shifting so that he was on top of her again, his legs between hers. He leaned down and hesitantly stuck his tongue out. Sam wiggled and moved just a bit so he was touching her, and she felt herself tremble. "Is that good?" **

**"Yes, God, please do it again." Sam felt Freddie smile against the skin of her breast and stick his tongue out farther, flicking her nipple with it. She felt him all over her – between her legs, on top of her – and she couldn't hold back any longer. "Take off your pants." She commanded breathily. **

**Freddie knew her tone and did what she asked, fumbling with his belt as she made quick work of her shorts and panties. His pants were just down around his ankles when she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her. "Touch me, Freddie." **

**Freddie slid his hands along the joining of her thighs tentatively, but she grab his wrist. "No. Here." She said, putting his hands inside her her folds. "Right...there." She breathed out as he wiggled his fingers experimentally and grazed her clit. He moved up a bit and stopped when he felt her tremble, harder this time.**

**"That's my clit," She informed him. **

**"Oh," Freddie replied, unsure what else to say. **

**"It feels good when you rub it." **

**"Oh!" Freddie said. He pressed his index finger against it and Sam moaned deeply. He pushed it back and forth a few times before Sam was holding his wrist and hand again. She took two fingers and placed them on either side, then moved his wrist up and down. **

**"How did you know that, if you were a..."**

**"Virgin?" Sam gasped as he continued. "It's not like – God – I've never – uhh – touched myself." Sam explained. "Put your fingers in me." **

**"What?"**

**Sam sighed and grabbed his hand again, trailing it down to her entrance. "There."**

**"Are you sure?" **

**Sam's answer was a firm grip and inserting his finger herself. **

**"God!" He replied, surprised by what he felt.**

**"God!" She moaned, her hips moving against his hands. "Crook your finger."**

**"What?"**

**"Like you want someone to come over."**

**Freddie did what she said and she arched her back, moaning louder than before. **

**"G-spot," She explained. "Cosmo." **

**Freddie removed his finger after a moment. "No, put it back!" **

**Freddie returned to her with his index and ring finger, carefully, and felt her open to his touch. A few minutes longer and then Sam stopped him.**

**"Wait," She said, causing him to withdraw his fingers. "Let's...do it." She said, looking Freddie in the eyes.**

**"Are you sure?" He asked, coming to lay more fully on top of her. She grinned and reached between them, grasping his full cock peeking out from his boxers. **

**"Yes," She replied, giving it a few quick strokes that caused Freddie to buck.**

**Freddie gasped when she let go and made quick work of unearthing the small box of condoms in his nightstand. He ripped the box open and handed a square to Sam. "Do you know...?" He asked, sliding off his pants and boxers.**

**"I think," She replied. Freddie grinned at her slightly.**

**"Directions on the back," He said, answering her look. Sam grabbed the box and scanned them, then ripped the package open. **

**"C'mere," She said. Freddie kneeled in front of her and she placed the condom on the tip of his cock, pinched the top slightly, and rolled it down to his base. He gasped when she brushed his balls, so she cupped them for a second. **

**"I want you," Freddie growled, his voice dropping. **

**"I want you, too," Sam answered, laying on her back. "I'm sure," She said, looking him in the eyes. **

**Freddie nodded and maneuvered himself between her legs again. She reached down and guided him to her opening. "You're sure?" He asked for the final time. **

**Sam nodded and Freddie very gently began to push his cock into her. He felt her tremble again and stopped to look at her.**

**"Put it in, Benson!" She demanded. Freddie grinned and pushed further into her, but not fully. **

**"Isn't it supposed to hurt?" He asked.**

**"Not when I've been getting myself off for six months." Sam grunted. "C'mon!" **

**Freddie pressed himself into her all the way and the couple gasped together. **

**"Jesus!" Sam said as Freddie withdrew slightly. "Again."**

**Freddie pushed back into her, feeling her contract around him. "Shit, Sam."**

**"I know," She moaned, thrusting her hips to meet his. "God, you feel good inside me." **

**Freddie withdrew and pressed back into her again, again, again before he felt himself tense up.**

**"Sam, I'm sorry," He muttered, looking down. **

**"It's okay," She moaned, nodding. **

**Freddie pressed into her a few more times before he felt himself filling the condom inside her. He withdrew and she grabbed it at the base and took it off him, putting it in the trash can.**

**Freddie flopped beside her, panting. Sam did the same. As their breath returned to normal, Freddie found himself stretching his arm out to her and Sam found herself scooting into it.**


End file.
